The Road to Hell
by jason rose
Summary: You know what they say about the road to hell don't you?" A young womans past brings out darker secrets and threats as the team gets closer to a serial killer, And one of their own must face his own past before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any part of any part of the CSI franchise, and any original characters named and or carrying the likeness of and or the personality of a real life individual is complete coincidence.

The Road to Hell

Chapter 1

"Ms. Williams?" , the woman under the hood jumped at the unexpected voice, banging her head in an attempt to turn and face the questioner. Rubbing the back of her head and reaching into her pocket for the dirty rag to wipe off the grime on her hands she took in the two men in front of her. They fairly screamed cop and that was without seeing the side arms and badges on their hips.

'Just great'…'The shorter one is kinda cute'…'shut up'…'Well he is and you so totally agree'…'Ugh didn't we just get out of a problem like this'…'whats the problem with just looking'…'it doesn't stop with just looking'…

"Ms. Ester Williams?", again the question startled her, breaking the train of thoughts and she turned to the speaker, tall, dark, and Hispanic. He had an edge she decided she really didn't want get on the wrong side of.

Sigh," Just Will or Williams, please.", she stressed, "And yeah, what can I do for ya'll" she asked stepping away from the 67' Fastback she'd been checking, and out into the noonday Miami sun, squinting when they flashed their ID's.

"CSI Ryan Wolfe, and this is CSI Eric Delko", the shorter brunette said pointing at the Hispanic, "We have some questions about James Larson. We believe he was involved in an incident three days ago, however he claims he was meeting with you at your apartment that night. All night in fact."

Will looked at both men and thought very hard as memories she had been trying to forget and some she hoped forgotten came rushing to the front of her mind. Like it always did when the past tried to overtake her she felt the phantom pain in her right cheek and put her hand to it wincing without thinking. The to CSI's looked at each other and she mentally shook herself forcing the pain and the rising bile in her throat back down.

Clearing her throat she took a steadying breath and looked the shorter man, Wolfe in the eye.

"No, I'm sorry but that isn't true. I've been pulling the graveyard shift at my second job for the last two weeks straight." she explained while she walked across the dock to the short podium sitting against the wall. Pulling a pen and a sticky notepad from a drawer, " This is the address and the phone number as well as my supervisors name. I usually work till almost 7 in the morning. And I'm always on camera, it's a scrap yard close to the 'Glades." Will explained while she wrote, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Handing over the yellow note she said matter'o factly "But of course I haven't seen Mr. Larson in years so I couldn't think why he would be lying to ya'll like that."

Delko, who had taken the offered stick note looked up and cocked his head to the side, Like wise Wolfe had confusion flitting across his face as well, "Really, he said you were his daughter, that you always had dinner together when he was in town?" Delko asked brow set low in a frown.

Looking at both men the smile she had been fighting finally flashed a full white straight teeth, almost feral grin against lightly tanned oil smudged olive skin, painfully stretching the scar along the right side of her face.

"That's just not possible, I don't have a father." and pulling out a business card from the front pocket of her overalls she wrote her cell on the back, while saying " If you have any other questions just call, I'm always happy to help the police." and with that she nodded and walked back over to the forgotten Mustang, thoughts already going back to what could possibly be making the Ping sound the driver had described as the still slightly confused CSI's got back into their Hummer and drove off.

Authors note: WOW okay that sucked and was really short but I do have a point and plot to this story that was totally just setting the tone..I think okay this is my first story ever so be nice and yes I know about all the grammatical errors so any reviews about those will be thanked and then totally ignored, other than that its kinda to soon to be reviewing but after the next chapter which will be longer I promise I'll expect them.

Thanks for reading see ya soon… Rose


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own any part of any part of the CSI franchise, and any original characters named and or carrying the likeness of and or the personality of a real life individual is complete coincidence.**

**P.S. If I should stray from any characters actual personality from the show please, just hang in there. I will get this right eventually. **

**The Road to Hell**

**Chapter 2**

**Three days ago. Sunday. 10:35pm.**

_She's screaming again why does she scream she never used to scream stop it stop stop it STOP IT _

"**STOP IT"**

_Why can't you just love me your so beautiful your mine your always mine _

"Now I lay me down to sleep"

_Scream scream scream you never scream why now WHY it didn't hurt you before did it__Why are you crying I love you I wouldn't hurt you its for your own good you ran you ran from me but not fast enough never fast enough_

"I pray the lord my soul to keep"

_Your tears are pretty they look like diamonds in the moonlight *giggles* you are always pretty in the moonlight in your sleep you'll sleep forever just like the dolls all the dolls they look like you but their not you no because you ran you ran from me what did I do WHAT DID I DO STOP screaming always with the screaming_

"If I should die before I wake"

_You deserve this you made me do this I love you I always love you but you don't love me do you DO YOU __I hurt them they deseved this that and the other *giggles* my dolls all for you all for_

"I pray the lord my soul to take"

_You all of you I love all of you why don't you love me why Essie why……………_

**~...~**

**Two days ago. Monday. 9:08am.**

"Hey, H. This one's definitely related to the other three, and it ain't a pretty sight." CSI Eric Delko greeted his boss momentarily pausing in his photographing to look up and judge the older CSI's reaction. Eric wasn't disappointed. The other man looked how he himself felt. Sick.

"It never is Eric, it never is. Do we have an ID yet?" Lt. Horatio Caine asked while surveying the body and surrounding scene.

"Marjorie Daniels. 26. Lived here with her husband Edward Daniels. He's at a conference in Chicago. The maid who found the body contacted him. He'll be on the next flight back. Some welcome home."

If not for the fact that he knew the body was real and not a manikin Horatio Caine would have sworn on his last breath he had just stepped into a Hollywood horror movie. What they called a 'slasher-flick'. Blood in a wide arc up the head-board of the bed where the vic was laying, along the wall, ceiling, and somehow the opposite wall. All four walls in fact had been splattered. Pooled beneath the vic soaking into the sheets and mattress, at first glance one could assume that the sheets had always been that color. Arms spread wide, legs crossed at the ankles head slightly tilted to the right and down.

"Crucified, just like the others." the tall Hispanic said unknowingly finishing his bosses train of thought.

"Yes Eric, but unlike the others something, something is definitely different" Horatio moved carefully not wanting to disturb the blood splatter along the floor as he made his way around to the right side of the bed.

"No one has touched the body, correct?" he asked, hands on hips looking over the rest of the scene again before returning his eyes to the body.

"No. The maid only got as far as the bloody shoe prints in the kitchen before she hightailed it next door and called the police. Responding officers only cleared the house." Eric responded

" Then who checked for a pulse?" indicating a smeared portion of blood on the left side of the victims neck.

Eric stooped to photograph the neck at a better angle then straightened and began a circuit of the room stopping at the bathroom door.

"I don't know but whoever it was couldn't stomach what they found." Eric said as he pushed the door open snapping a picture of the bloody finger print on the door jamb while walking up to the toilet. Another print on the seat and the faint smell of vomit told its own story.

"Why would our killer get sick this time. You think it's a copycat, jealous husband?" the younger man asked just to ask. Eric Delko had been doing this job to long to even begin to believe it would be that simple. And apparently so did Horatio.

"No, this is our guy. I can feel it. Whoever else was in this room was here to see the whole show. It would seem Eric, our killer has an accomplice."

………………………..

AN: sorry this is so short, and so long in coming. I'm having a slight problem with switching between dialogue writing and thesis term papers, however I will prevail. As for being short, I was so happy with all the positive feed-back even though it was only the first chapter that I wanted to get this out as a sort of Thank-you-no-I-haven't-given-up present.

As always,

Rose


End file.
